Blood Types/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby A man, Tim, and a robot, Moby, are sitting at desks. Tim is filling out card a titled “Emergency Card.” Tim is wearing a t-shirt with a red-filled test tube on the front. A close-up view of Tim’s card shows he is about to fill in the box for “blood type” when he stops writing. TIM: Hey Moby, what’s my blood type? MOBY: Beep. Beep. Moby shrugs TIM: C’mon, don’t you have some special device to measure my blood type? MOBY: Beep. Moby shakes his head, no. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What are blood types and why are they important? From Matthew and Nathan Tom holds up a letter. The letter is signed “Matthew and Nathan, left-parenthesis Pensacola, UpperWord FL right-parenthesis” TIM: Well, people sometimes get a blood transfusion, a transfer of lots of blood from one person to another. Tim is facing the viewer. TIM: That’s usually done after an injury or to treat a certain disease. A football player is being carried off the field on a stretcher. TIM: It’s really important for doctors to know what your blood type is so, if you ever need a transfusion, they can match it to the blood type of a donor. The football player is sitting in a wheel-chair. A doctor approaches and a cartoon bubble indicates she is asking the football player questions. Text reads: Upper A question mark Upper B question mark plus question mark minus question-mark UpperWord AB question mark Upper O question mark TIM: Uh . . . I guess my doctor never told me mine. Tim and Moby are sitting at their desks. TIM: Anyway, there are two main parts to every person’s blood type, the blood group and the R H factor. The screen is divided left and right. On the left side, text reads: blood group Under blood group are four types in a vertical column. Text reads: Upper A Text reads: Upper B Text reads: Upper O Text reads: UpperWord A B On the right side of the screen, text reads: Upper R h factor. Under the R h factor are two types. Text reads: plus Text reads: minus MOBY: Beep? Beep? TIM: Well, normally your body wants to keep in what’s familiar and keep out invading stuff to protect itself. So, usually if you share the same blood type as a donor, everything’s fine. Two cartoon blood cells approach each other in a blood vessel. The cells are drawn as round red disks with divots in the middle. Each cell is labeled UpperWord A B, and each cell is smiling. TIM: But if you have different blood types, then hemolysis, the destruction of red blood cells, can occur. One of the blood cells leaves the scene, and a new blood cell appears. The new blood cell is labeled Upper O. It is initially smiling, but then it dies. Its eyes close and its tongue hangs out of its mouth. After the type O blood cell dies, the type A B blood cell stops smiling. TIM: Hemolysis can cause serious kidney damage and even death. The screen is split left-right. On the left is a cross section of a kidney. On the right is a grave stone engraved with “Upper R period Upper I period Upper P period.” TIM: So to prevent this, blood is classified into one of four blood groups in the A B O blood system. Tim and Moby are sitting at their desks. TIM: The groups are based on two kinds of markers in your blood: antigens, substances that cause immune responses, and antibodies, proteins that fight off invading substances. There is a red blood cell with no face. Little green triangles are attached to the outside to of the cell. One of the triangles is labeled “antigen”. There are also smaller objects shaped like circles on and around the cell, one of which is labeled “antibody.” The antibodies are small circles with a missing wedge the same size as the antigen triangles. Some of the antibodies are paired up an antigen so that the antigen fills the missing wedge. Other antibodies are scattered around the space outside the cell. TIM: These are the four blood types. A table shows combinations of blood types, blood cells, antigens, and antibodies. Upper A antigens are represented by triangles. Upper B antigens are represented by circles. Antibodies labeled “Anti-Upper A” are represented by circles with missing wedges that match the Upper A antigens. Antibodies labeled “Anti-Upper B” are represented by rectangles with semicircular holes that match the size of the Upper B antigens. BLANK Upper Red blood cell type Upper Antigens present Upper Antibodies present UpperWord GROUP Upper A A diagram of a red blood cell with Upper A antigens attached to the outside A labeled diagram of an Upper A antigen A labeled Anti- Upper B antibody UpperWord GROUP Upper B A diagram of a red blood cell with Upper B antigens attached to the outside A labeled diagram of a Upper B antigen A labeled Anti- Upper A antibody UpperWord GROUP UpperWord A B A diagram of a red blood cell with both Upper A and Upper B antigens attached to the outside One Upper A antigen and one Upper B antigen Text reads: Upper A and Upper B antigens Text reads: None UpperWord GROUP Upper O A diagram of a red blood cell with no antigens Text Reads: No antigens One anti-Upper A and one anti-Upper B antibody Text reads: Upper Anti-A and Upper Anti-B TIM: Group A blood has A antigens and anti-B antibodies. The Group A row in the table is highlighted. TIM: That means that A blood carries antibodies against B blood. So if you have group A blood, and you get a blood transfusion from someone with group B blood, you’ll have an allergic reaction. The screen is split. Tim is on the right side, talking. The left side shows four circles labeled Upper O, Upper B, UpperWord A B and Upper A. A block arrow is drawn from the Upper B circle to the Upper A circle, and then crossed out with an X. TIM: Group B blood has B antigen and anti-A antibodies. The group Upper B row in the table is highlighted. TIM: People in this group can’t receive group A blood. The screen is split. Tim is on the right side, talking. The left side shows four circles labeled Upper O, Upper B, UpperWord A B and Upper A. A block arrow is drawn from the Upper A circle to the Upper B circle, and then crossed out with an X. TIM: Group A B blood has both A and B antigens on the red cells and no particular blood antibodies. The group UpperWord A B row is highlighted in the table TIM: So people with A B blood can get blood from any other group. But they can’t donate to any other group! The screen is split. Tim is on the right side, talking. The left side shows four circles labeled Upper O, Upper B, UpperWord A B and Upper A. Block arrows are drawn from each of the Upper A, Upper B and Upper O circles to the UpperWord A B circle. TIM: Group O blood has no A or B antigens but both anti-A and anti-B antibodies. The group Upper O row is highlighted in the table. TIM: That means that people with O blood can only get transfusions from other people with O blood, and since there is no antibody against O blood, people with O blood can donate to anyone. The screen is split. Tim is on the right side, talking. The left side shows four circles labeled Upper O, Upper B, UpperWord A B and Upper A. Block arrows are drawn from the Upper O circle to each of the Upper A, Upper B and UpperWord A B circles. Block arrows are also drawn from Upper A and Upper B to UpperWord A B. TIM: They’re called universal donors. A man is donating blood. He is reclining in a chair and holding his right arm out. A tube coming from the man’s arm connects to a bag of blood being held up by a medical worker. MOBY: Beep? Beep? TIM: Well, the second part of a person’s blood type is their R h factor. R h stands for Rhesus, and it’s called that because it was first observed in Rhesus monkeys. The R h factor is another antigen that appears on the surface of some red blood cells. A drawing of a red blood cell has five small purple crosses attached to the outside. TIM: If you’ve got it, you’re R h positive; without it, you’re R h negative. The screen splits. The blood cell with the purple crosses shifts to the left and is labeled “Upper R h plus”. A blood cell no purple crosses on the appears on the right side of the screen and is labeled “Upper R h negative” TIM: You can tell whether you’re positive or negative by looking for a positive or negative sign next to your blood group. Text reads: UpperWord A B plus Text reads: UpperWord A B negative TIM: It can sometimes be okay if a person gets blood with a different R h factor than they have. But it is often dangerous, especially for women who are at or below childbearing age, since it can harm the development of a fetus. A table of blood type compatibility is shown. Recipient Blood Type Donor Must Be UpperWord A B plus Any blood type UpperWord A B negative Upper O negative comma Upper A negative comma Upper B negative comma UpperWord A B negative Upper A plus Upper O negative comma Upper O plus comma Upper A negative comma Upper A plus Upper A negative Upper O negative comma Upper A negative Upper B plus Upper O negative comma Upper O plus comma Upper B negative comma Upper B plus Upper B negative Upper O negative comma Upper B negative Upper O plus Upper O negative comma Upper O plus Upper O negative Upper O negative MOBY: Beep? Beep? TIM: Well, blood types are genetically determined by your parents, so they don’t occur at the same rate in all populations. In the United States, O positive is the most common blood type; 38 percent of people have it. A B negative is the least common; it’s found in only 1 percent of all Americans. A map of North America shows the outline of the United States. TIM: But blood types occur in different percentages in different ethnic groups and parts of the world. The map zooms out showing most of the globe, and then a table of blood type data covers the map. Text reads: Upper A B O and Upper R h Blood Type Distribution Text reads: left-parenthesis Average percentage of national population rightparenthesis Population Upper O plus Upper A plus Upper B plus UpperWord A B plus Upper O negative Upper A negative Upper B negative UpperWord A B negative Australia 40.0 31.0 8.0 2.0 9.0 7.0 2.0 1.0 Canada 39.0 36.0 7.6 2.5 7.0 6.0 1.4 0.5 Denmark 35.0 37.0 8.0 4.0 6.0 7.0 2.0 1.0 Finland 27.0 38.0 15.0 7.0 4.0 6.0 2.0 1.0 France 36.0 37.0 9.0 3.0 6.0 7.0 1.0 1.0 South Korea 27.3 34.4 26.9 11.1 0.1 0.1 0.1 0.1 Sweden 32.0 37.0 10.0 5.0 6.0 7.0 2.0 1.0 UpperWord U K 37.0 35.0 8.0 3.0 7.0 7.0 2.0 1.0 UpperWord U S A 38.0 34.0 9.0 3.0 7.0 6.0 2.0 1.0 TIM: Other blood systems are used in different countries, but they're a lot less common. Tim and Moby are sitting at their desks. The emergency cards are still on the desks. Tim lifts up another card from below the desk and looks at it. TIM: Well hey, what do you know? I’m A positive! The card in Tim’s hand is shown. There is a picture of Tim’s head in the corner. Text Reads: UpperWord FIRST UpperWord NAME colon UpperWord TIMOTHY Text Reads: UpperWord HEIGHT colon 5 feet 1 inch Text Reads: UpperWord WEIGHT colon 105 pounds Text Reads: UpperWord HAIR colon UpperWord BROWN Text Reads: UpperWord EYES colon UpperWord BLACK UpperWord DOTS Text Reads: UpperWord D O B colon UpperWord 10 hyphen 31 hyphen 9 X Text Reads: UpperWord BLOOD UpperWord TYPE colon Upper A plus Tim writes something onto his emergency card. Moby looks down at his emergency card and starts to write, but then stops and frowns. He starts to write and a close-up of his emergency card is shown. Moby is drawing a smiley face into the box labeled “ UpperWord BLOOD UpperWord TYPE.”Category:BrainPOP Transcripts